


Ashbert

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Here are some one shots that I couldn’t think of titles for.
Relationships: Herbert West/Ash Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ashbert

Ash wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep, after an eight hour late night shift at Value Stop he was pretty much ready to collapse when he made it home, especially after the power to the store had gone out about fifteen minuets before the end of his shift. Meaning that he was stuck helping the few other people that were left in the store cover up all of the products that needed to be kept refrigerated and/or frozen in hopes of keeping them from spoiling so he didn’t get home until a good hour after he was supposed to. He couldn’t even be bothered to change into his sleep clothing, only managing to strip down to his boxers before flopping into his and Herbert's shared bed, only being able to muster up enough extra effort to give the doctor a kiss on the cheek as he read for his scientific journals, the smaller man still dressed in his every day clothing.   
“Long day?” Herbert asked turning the page of his book only receiving a groan from the other as he lay face down on the bed “that bad, hm” Ash felt the doctor running his fingers trough his hair   
That was the last thing he remembered before he suddenly woke up with a start, looking around the room wondering what could’ve woken him up when he realized that he was now alone in the room. Reaching over he clicked on his bedside lamp and looked over at the night on Herbert's side of the bed, checking if his glasses were there which they weren’t. So that could only mean one thing. Groaning Ash kicked off the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, making his way down to the basement lab where he surprisingly wasn’t greeted to the smell of chemicals and/or the distinctive scent of decay. Running his fingers through his messy hair he forced open the door to the lab, spotting Herbert hunched over his desk, looking over what appeared to be his notes.   
“What’cha doin’ down here, Herbie?” Ash asked leaning against the door frame, causing Herbert to jump a bit as he obviously hadn’t heard the other man coming in  
“I’m just looking over some of my notes” Herbert said, turning to face Ash   
“That’s it?” Ash asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked up to Herbert, looking around the lab as he did so “no cadavers that need to be put away or chemicals you need to monitor?”  
“No” Herbert said, growing suspicious   
“Alrighty then” Ash said, bending down so he could throw the smaller man over his shoulder   
“What are you doing!?” Herbert demanded, feeling his cheeks heating up, especially once he felt the others prosthetic hand grouping his ass  
“It’s two in the morning” Ash said beginning the trek up to the second floor “it’s time for bed”   
“I...”   
“You are not injecting more of that shit into yourself!” Ash exclaimed “I don’t care how diluted it is. It can’t be safe”   
Herbert could only huff and pout once he realized that Ash wasn’t going to let him have his way, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly as he resigned himself to his fate as he was carried up to the bedroom. Kicking open the bedroom door Ash tossed Herbert onto their bed before crawling in after him, quickly wrapping the smaller man in his arms to prevent him from escaping again as he used his prosthetic hand to remove Herbert's glasses and set them aside so they wouldn’t be damaged.   
“Let go of me” Herbert demanded sounding very annoyed while making absolutely no effort to get out of the taller mans hold  
“Are you going to go back down to the lab?” Ash asked   
“No, but I would like you change into some sleep clothing”   
“Alright” Ash sighed releasing his hold   
Without a moments hesitation Herbert got out of bed, quickly undoing his tie so he could strip down to his underwear as well, removing the sock he used to pack with, but unlike Ash he made the effort to open up the dresser and slip into his sleep clothing, all the while Ash watched him out of one half opened eye waiting for him to get back in bed. Buttoning the last button on his night shirt Herbert crawled back into bed and got settled in next to Ash as he wrapped him up in his arms and threw a leg over the smaller mans hip.


End file.
